Don't Leave Me Again
by TheClover1212
Summary: Sequel from I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better fic. The brunette misses his ex-lover, Zero. It has been five years and Zero is finally back. But, what will happen to both of them? Kaname/Zero AU, OOC, Unbeta-ed.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Here is the sequel from my previous one shot: I'll back off so you can live better **_

_**Either it's a happy ending or not, I can't promise you that but Kaname and Zero will be together at the end? Or not? just kidding! Off course they will but in what way, I won't tell you for now.**_

_**So don't be mad at me once you read until the last chapter. Also, sorry again for any mistakes and just please ignore it, thank you! :D**_

**Preview 1:**

_Zero, where are you?..._

_It's been five years…. Please come back…_

_I can't do this without you by my side…_

**Preview 2:**

_I'm sorry, please come back to me…_

_I can't…_

_Why?_

_Until you finally realize your own feelings, I won't go back to you until then…_

**Preview 3:**

_I love you, Zero… I really do…_

_So… I beg you…_

_Don't leave me again…_

**Prologue:**

_Where are you…._

_I tried to find you everywhere for the past five years but never heard of you about anything…_

_It's like you just vanished out of thin air…_

_Or do you really don't want me to find you… _

_Let me see your face even just for a minute…_

_I miss you, I know it's my fault but this is torture…_

_Why didn't I realize that sooner?_

_Every time I'm with her, I kept thinking of you…_

_If this is your punishment, please take it back…_

_Please come back and don't leave me again…_

_-To Be Continued-_

_**Don't tell me it's a sad storyline again? Don't worry, It's a happy ending but about the plot, not gonna tell you guys yet!**_

_**To anyone who knows already a little about what is going to happen, pretty please keep a secret hehehehe XD**_

_**P.S: For the reviewers who want sad sequel, I will do it on another one but only one shot, so basically, there will be two sequel of I'll Back Off so You Can Live Better fic. **_

_**So please enjoy even just the prologue….**_

_**Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the sequel of my previous fic I'll Back Off so You Can Live Better. As usual, sorry for all mistakes in here and please just ignore it. All of them are human beings and this is not M-preg sequel.**_

_**Please enjoy this!**_

_**Title: Don't Leave Me Again**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, UNBETA-ED.**_

_**Here We Go!**_

* * *

_***~* Chapter One *~***_

"Listen up, don't forget to finish up all your homework and pass it up by tomorrow afternoon or else there will be no mark, that's all then. Class dismissed" Kaname informed all of his students.

Most of the students groaned at the information just now. Hearing that, a small smile could be seen on their teacher's face. He then quickly left the place and once he was outside, Kaname sighed and massaged his forehead hoping that his headache disappeared. Teaching all of them was not an easy task but it was worth his time. Things had been so busy lately and it had annoyed him to no end. But, he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to bury himself with a lot of works so he could forget it.

Yes. The word 'forget' was the one that made him like this. He tried everything but it won't work at all. The guilt he wanted to forget. How he had hurt someone he deeply care so much, love more than anything in this world….

_This feeling…_

_Craving for that someone…._

_The need to touch that person…._

_His sweet and alluring scent….._

_How he misses him so much…._

Leaning against the wall, he slowly closed his eyes. Every time he happened to close his eyes, a pair of amethyst eyes will appeared in his mind. That was the only time when he could feel himself relaxed. This person with amethyst eyes had been haunting him in his dream and his everyday life. Everywhere he went, this person always appeared in his mind, smiling at him and staring lovingly at him. He also remembered every time he spent with this person. This was too much for him almost made him insane. The one and only person that made him in love till the point like this.

Kiriyuu Zero, his most important person in his life and the love of his life.

Regretting everything won't bring Zero back to him but still, he couldn't bring himself to break up with his girlfriend, Kuran Yuki. However, what Kaname needed the most in his everyday life was his silverette, Kiriyuu Zero. His ex-boyfriend, only him. No, Zero was still his lover! He had no intention to break up with him and yet, Zero already left him after he found out about his affair with Yuki. Nevertheless, he already made a promise to himself that he will find Zero and be together with him again even if Zero refused to be with him anymore. He will never let go the love of his life away from him again once he found him. Not when he just realized that Zero was more important to him than Yuki and he was deeply in love with his silver haired guy. His Zero…

He _will_ find him and wins him over and over again until hZero accepts him once again in his life….

"It's been five years already. Where are you?" Kaname murmured to himself and stared outside the window, resting the right side of his forehead against the window frame, watching most of the student's every move. As he began to enjoy the view, his phone rang suddenly. Not her again. He just knew it. Who else would call him at a time like this? Lazily, he answered the call. She had been calling him for who knew how many times already and it annoyed him to no end.

"What do you want now, Yuki? I'm busy." Kaname sighed for the nth time for today.

"Kaname, you seem to be avoiding me lately, have I done anything wrong?" Yuki asked him with her sickly sweet voice as if trying to seduce him. Right, like that would make him melt.

"No, you have done nothing wrong. Just please let me be alone for the time being" Kaname replied tiredly and he let his body leaned more comfortably against the wall.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're still thinking about _him_. That person, aren't you? Kaname, he left you already! It's me who you should be thinking of right now, I'm your girlfriend! You are mine from the start; you should know by now that you love me, not him!" Yuki screamed to the phone with hatred and jealousy in her voice. Hearing that statement from Yuki made Kaname boiled with anger.

"Stop talking about him like that! You have no right! It's been five years already, just stop it, alright? Look, I'm busy right now so don't call me around this time anymore, okay?" growled Kaname.

"Kaname! Wait! Wha-" Before Yuki could even finish her words, the call was disconnected.

Kaname immediately switched off his phone immediately after he said that. If he continued listening to Yuki, he might end up doing something stupid.

"Kaname-kun!" someone called him or better yet, yelled his name from the other direction. Not another annoying brat! How he wished this person would be dead right now for increasing his bad mood into a new level.

"Here comes another problem…." Kaname muttered with his small and tired voice but those words didn't escape from this person's ear, the chairman of this academy or to be known as Cross Kaien.

"Mou, Kaname-kun! Don't talk like that with the chairman of this school!" Kaien pouted. Instead, all he received from Kaname was his dark glare.

"Cross-san, just get on with it, would you? What do you want to talk about now?" Kaname snapped after a few moments of silence. He gave a murderous glare at the man who was standing in front of him.

"Alright, just don't stare at me like that. It's scary! Anyway, there will be a new teacher is going to teach here starting from tomorrow. Good news is that he will be in charge for the day class. So, I want you or Takuma to show him around since both of you already well-known of this academy. Also, this will be your responsibility to give him the warm welcome in this academy, understand?" stated Kaien and was still trying hard to ignored the glare form Kaname.

"Fine then, that means more works to do. So, who is it, it's a guy? Great, now there will be even more rabid fan girl in this school. Please let this person be old man just for this once" Kaname sighed. Even with Takuma, he still couldn't handle this huge amount of their fan girl in this academy.

It was completely disastrous….

Kaname had been teaching in this academy for almost four years already. This academy was well known as Cross Academy based from the name of the chairman himself, Cross Kaien. Despite the fact he was rich already; he wanted to earn his own money instead of using his parent's wealth. He hated this selfish attitude, that's why he decided to become a teacher. Cross academy was considered to be one of the most prestigious academies in his birth country and pretty famous for its outstanding academic result and genius students there. Here, Kaname was in charge of the night class.

"Kaname-kun, please just this one, I'm begging you! Tomorrow, I will be having a meeting with other school so I can't go with you!" the chairman begged desperately to the point him using his famous puppy face towards Kaname. Too bad for him, Kaname didn't even care at all.

"Right, is it really true about this meeting at all, huh? Or you want to spend some times with your lover? Even screaming, moaning _'harder'_ or _'faster'_ someplace else. Oh, not forget to mention you were going at it like bunnies yesterday in the next room and I can't even concentrate on marking my student's paperwork! Maybe I should just record whatever you were doing and give it to ALL my lovely students!" Kaname snapped. He glared at the chairman angrily.

"Were we that loud?" mumbled the Chairman, feeling so embarrassed.

'_Too loud!'_ Kaname just sighed.

"Bu-but it's not my fault! It's Yagari's fault! Please Kaname! I have to come to the meeting tomorrow! It's really important to our school as well!" Kaien whimpered and choked out a fake sob to gain Kaname's sympathy.

It was totally fake and gross. But then again, order is an order. In the end, Kaname gave up.

"Fine, I'll do it for the sake of this academy only. I'm going now" Kaname answered and stormed off form the place, away from the annoying damn freak scene in front of him.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun!" That's all he could hear from the chairman echoed in the hallway.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Whatever" Kaname shook his head and raised his right hand, waving at the chairman without even looking back.

Another damn work for tomorrow….

_**~* Yuki's Apartment *~**_

"Kaname! Wait! Wha-"

The call already been disconnected before she could even continue what she was about to say. Yuki bit her lips with hatred and tossed her phone onto the bed in front of her. The bed she once shared with Kaname. It's been five years already and yet; Kaname still couldn't forget his ex-lover, Kiriyu Zero. That thought really made Yuki burned with jealously. For the past five years, Yuki tried everything she can do just to make Kaname forget about him but all her effort was worthless. At first, Yuki was beyond happy when she found out Zero had left Kaname but turned out she was wrong. Why at that time Kaname just had to finally realize his own feelings?

"You can't do this to me, Kaname. I won't let you! You are mine from the start!" Yuki screamed to no one.

She tried to calm down but failed. Only just one thought of Kaname with someone else, especially with Kiriyuu Zero almost made her lose control of herself. Hastily, Yuki took out a picture from the drawer next to her. It was a picture of her and Kaname together. They were so happy together before. Letting out a smile, she started to giggle manically.

"My Kaname, you are mine. You love me, right Kaname?" whispered Yuki as she kept on staring at the picture in her hand.

Yuki missed her beloved's touch so much. Kaname never touched her anymore like before and he won't spare even just one glance at her at all. Ever since Zero left him, Kaname became a completely different person since that day and she hated it. Smirking, Yuki then took out another picture. However, seeing the picture made her wanted to rip it into pieces. It was a picture of Kaname and Zero together. Kiriyuu Zero, the guy who had stolen Kaname away from her. She hated him so much to the point she wanted to kill him.

"I will kill you for taking Kaname away from me. I hate you! I'll kill you. You won't get away from me" murmured Yuki darkly. The more she stared at the picture, her hatred increased. Kaname should only love her but not with this guy.

"Let's see, where did I put that damn knife?" Yuki dumbly questioned herself. She then looked through every drawer and smirked when she spotted a small knife. Eagerly, she picked it up.

She always get what he wanted and now, she wanted Kaname for herself! No one will be able to stop her if she wanted something!

"If it weren't for you, Kaname will always be mine, he will always falling in love with me and you just have to ruin everything!" Yuki accused hysterically. Staring disgustedly at Zero's face in the picture, she began to stab non-stop exactly at Zero's face, releasing her hatred toward the guy.

_Serve him right from stealing what's mine!_

Once she was satisfied, a loud and sickening laughter could be heard echoing through her room. It was such a frightening sound, filled with dark jealousy and obsession. She then picked up the other picture and embraced it lovingly, in sort of wrong and in possessive way.

"Soon my dear Kaname, we will get married and starting on that day onwards, no one will disturb us forever! You will only love me!" Yuki murmured, barely a whisper.

She began dancing around, accompanied with her laughter. Tears began to fall down. There was no more sparkle in her eyes, only hatred and rage. All in her mind was her and Kaname, together as the newlyweds, in each other arms. They were perfect together with no Zero as the third party.

_You will regret everything for making me this way, Zero…._

_*~* KZ *~*_

Meanwhile, too far away from the Cross Academy, a taxi stopped in front of the double storey house. A silver haired guy came out from the taxi after he paid the payment and left the place after that. He smiled nervously as he stared at the house. Would they still be angry with him for leaving them for all these years? Taking a deep breath trying to ease his nervousness, he entered the gate. This place had brought him so many memories and for once, he regretted himself for leaving this place.

_It's been a while; I miss this place so much..._

Finally arrived at the front door, he hesitantly pressed the door bell and waited patiently for someone from the inside to open the door. Would they accept him back? Did they miss him?

"Wait!" a soft female voice yelled from inside. It's her. He missed her so much...

He quickly braced himself when he heard the door was unlocked and being opened. A young woman almost the same age as him made her appearance with the three years old silver haired boy in her arms, looking at him with his round brown eyes he inherited from his mother. She widened her eyes when she saw the person in front of her.

_I'm home, Sayori….._

_Welcome Home, Zero…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_**To my entire lovely reviewer, I'm sorry to make you guys waiting, finally chapter one! XD hehehehe…**_

_**I want you guys to guess what relationship between Zero and Sayori! :D Not gonna tell you guys yet!**_

_**NO bad review please!**_

_**I think I make you guys speechless at this chapter, I guess?... Hmmm….**_

_**Hehehe….**_

_**Please Review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Another chapter again! As usual, sorry for all mistakes and just ignore it, thank you XP**_

_Anyway, few of you guys answered correctly about Zero and Sayori relationship! So __congratulations to __**I'm-the-best, KazeKirran, Craze Izumi, Cocobi94, mochiusagi, love332, Shizuhana and Sairakanzaki**__ for giving the correct answer! Yes! Sayori is Ichiru's wife and that silver haired boy is their son and Zero's nephew! XD_

_**For the others who tried their best to answer my previous question, Thank you for your efforts! Don't worry! There will be more quizzes! Hehehe. Oh, please don't hate Sayori, she's my favourite character XD Also, for the new teacher, no one get it right but thank you so much for answering! Make a guess again! XD**_

_**Anyone still want to know why Kaname is still with her? Just wait for it! :D**_

_**Title: Don't Leave Me Again**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: OOC, UNBETA-ED.**_

_***~* Chapter Two *~***_

_I'm home, Sayori….._

_Welcome Home, Zero…_

Wakaba Sayori or rather Kiriyuu Sayori couldn't believe her own eyes when the person she had been longing to see for all these years was standing right now in front of her. For the past five years, she was really worried for this person's well-being and safety when Zero decided to continue his study at overseas. No, she wasn't in love with Kiriyuu Zero. The one she deeply fallen in love was her now husband and Zero's twin brother, Kiriyuu Ichiru. Zero was her best little brother she ever had despite the fact they were not blood- related. She deeply cared for him and even became more protective than before after Zero was left heartbroken.

"Izu-chan, why don't you call your father to come here and tell him that there is someone here who wants to meet him" Sayori murmured softly towards her son and kissed him on both cheeks, earning a cute giggle from her son before she put him down to the ground.

"Yes, mommy!" Izu-chan or Kiriyuu Izumi said cutely.

Izumi ran forward with his tiny legs and hugged one of Zero's knees. Sayori stifled a small giggle when she noticed her son went to the wrong person. _Twins. _Zero didn't know what to say and what to think when he watched the cute boy was hugging his leg. Without a word, he then picked Izumi up and embraced his nephew tightly. Seeing this warm sight, Sayori believed that Zero will never leave anymore and she stepped aside to invite Zero in.

"Come in, Zero. It's still your home too" Sayori smiled warmly. Zero could only nodded his head and hesitantly went inside with Sayori following him from behind and went to the living room.

"Sayori nee-chan, where is Ichiru?" Zero hesitantly asked e sister in law once he seated himself on the sofa with Izumi on his laps, who was playing with his silver earrings with his chubby hand.

"I'll go get him" Sayori replied quickly and rose from her seat to get her lazy husband, Ichiru. '_It's __already afternoon and he still sleeping…'_ thought Sayori, sighing loudly.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Meanwhile, Zero had been staring at his nephew for who knows how long. He looked so much like Ichiru when they were little before. Well, except for his eyes which he inherited from Sayori. Five years. Why did he have to leave this place? But he had to or else, he wouldn't know what will happen to him if he stayed.

"So Izumi-chan, can you tell me how old you are?" Zero asked his nephew who was staring at him with his adorable brown eyes. So adorable and cute. He ruffled Izumi's silver hair making it messier that it was before, earning a cute giggle from the child.

"I'm four years old, daddy!" giggled Izumi. This cute sight made Zero laugh. This child was really too cute for his own good.

"Izumi-chan, I'm you're your father but you can call me uncle if you want" Zero replied, trying to explain as simple as possible towards Izumi.

"But you have the same face as daddy…" said Izumi and blinked innocently at him that made Zero pinched his nephew chubby cheeks for being so cute.

'_Cute, reminds me of Ichiru when we were little before' _Zero thought in his mind but snapped out of it when he heard his twin little brother loud voice.

_*~* KZ *~*_

"What? He's back?" Ichiru suddenly screamed after he heard the news.

Within a minute, he was already in front of Zero, still wearing his pajamas and didn't even comb his messy hair. Still gasping for air because of the run just now, he took a deep breath before he could say a word. As for Sayori, she moved forward and took her son from Zero's laps knowing what will happen next. Less than a second, Zero was already in his twin brother's embrace. Sayori just stood there, watching the endearing moments between the twins. Missing his only and only sibling for the past three years, Ichiru hugged his brother tightly and almost choked out a sob.

'_He's so thin; did he really take care of himself?'_ Ichiru thought in his mind as he embraced his twin brother.

"It's been five years, not once you ever told us of your well-being for that damn five years! We've been worried sick for you, you know! Yori almost tried to call the police thinking you might be dead for all we know and that is until we found your stupid letter, of course!" Ichiru explained everything at once. He never let go of Zero from his embrace when he said that.

"I'm sorry but I had to. I can't just stay here knowing that person will find me. But, at least I'm here now with you guys" Zero murmured with shame and averted his eyes somewhere else.

He knew if he stared at Ichiru right now, he would definitely shed a tear. By then, they would know he still hadn't forgotten the past. At least for now, he could still hold himself together and finally moved on with his life. However all of this was a lie. He still couldn't forget about his feelings toward Kaname. It's still there and every each day passed, that feelings would only grow stronger each day. Not only that, Zero craved for more of Kaname's touch, missing him so much it hurts. All he ever wanted was for Kaname to return his feelings back again if he still had the chance but now, it was too late already. Kaname had hurt him badly.

"Zero, sooner or later you will have to face him, you know that don't you? You still love him, I know you still do. But, it's already five years" Ichiru murmured sadly and entwined their hand together once he let go of Zero from his embrace. Sayori who was watching them quietly took a seat next to Zero with her son sitting on her laps. Just one glance, she knew Zero was still in love with _that person_. His amethyst eyes told her everything she needs to know.

"Zero, will you stay here?" Sayori asked at last, trying to change the topic. Zero sighed with relief and murmured a small _thanks_ to his sister in law.

"Well, if you want me to. Just hope that I'm not a burden to you, can I?" Zero asked, hoping they will agree to it.

"YOU WILL STAY HERE! I'm still not finish with you yet, dear brother but I guess I'll let you off this time" Ichiru grinned eagerly. His amethyst eyes suddenly sparkled with an excitement.

"Thank you Ichiru." Zero said with gratitude.

"You're welcome, nii-san. After all, this is your home too" replied Ichiru lovingly.

After a few moment of silent, Ichiru then got up and went to his beloved wife side, picking his son from his wife's laps and went back to where he previously sat.

"Yori, can you show him his room? It's still the same as before, we can barely touch everything inside. We missed you so much to change everything inside" Ichiru mumbled at the last sentence and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ichiru" Zero replied with guilt. He never knew his disappearance made them like this. How could he do this to them? It hurts him so badly inside but he had to or else, he will forever in misery.

"Zero, come on now. Let's go to your room. You really need to rest first. Just ignore my stupid husband" Sayori laughed a bit.

"Yori-chan, how could you do this to me? I'm your beloved husband, you know! Izu-chan, your mommy hates me!" whined Ichiru childishly and hugged his son, pretending to cry.

"Whatever dear husband" sighed Sayori and rolled her eyes. She then took Zero's left hand and dragged him with her to Zero's bedroom, ignoring her beloved husband's whining.

"Mommy hates daddy!" Izumi giggled innocently and tugged his father's hair playfully, making Ichiru whined at the pain emitted from his head.

_*~* KZ *~*_

At the same time, Kaname finally arrived at the stuff room. Lazily, he made his way toward his desk only to find his childhood friend; Takuma was sitting on his chair, reading his favourite manga completely unaware of Kaname's arrival. He still not back yet. And, what was he doing here at his place reading his stupid manga? Kaname sighed. No one would have ever thought that both of them were friends because of their completely different interests.

'_Is he a child or what? Well, at least he's happy with Shiki now' _Kaname thought with jealousy and a small yet warm smile appeared on his face thinking of his cousin, Senri Shiri.

"Takuma, what are you still doing here? I thought you left already. Go home now and rest a bit. We still need to teach here later tonight" informed Kaname. Takuma snapped out from his concentration when he heard Kaname's soft yet tired voice. He then glared at Kaname seriously.

"Kaname, just break up with her now. Yuki is no longer the sweet Yuki we knew from before, I just can feel it. She has change into someone very different from the old her already. I know I'm not supposed to interfere into your problem like this but enough torturing yourself anymore! Right now, I don't care where we are right now. All I know is that you need to pull yourself together already! Take care of yourself. Look at you, when was the last time you even get enough sleep? This is not the real you…" Takuma snapped with anger all of the sudden.

Kaname stunned a bit at what Takuma was saying just now. Luckily for both of them, no one was there to witness everything that happened just now. He knew everything was true. Torturing himself like this made him calm. Sometimes, it made him forget about everything, all the guilt, betrayal he did toward his beloved. It was the truth, most of the time; Kaname engrossed himself with his works. Instead of replying, he just gave Takuma a small smile and nodded his head as a reply.

"Tomorrow, there will be a new teacher that will be in charge of the day class and the chairman wanted us to show him around" Kaname stated calmly, completely changing the topic into something else. Hearing that, Takuma's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Don't you dare change the topic! I already know that. Please Kaname, stop doing this to yourself. It's not worthy, you know. It's already been five years since that happened. It's your fault that person left you!" Takuma accused but he knew he was right.

"I'm going home for now, be here at seven later tonight" Kaname murmured quietly once he was done packing his things up and left the room immediately, not wanting to hear more.

"Seriously that guy! I guess it's up to me and Shiki then. We need to think of some solution so we can get the old Kaname back" Takuma sighed and went back to sit, his mind started plotting something for the sake of his childhood friend.

_*~*KZ *~*_

Finally arrived at his house he once shared with his beloved, he went inside leaving all his things inside the car. He went straight to his bedroom and flopped himself on his bed. Takuma was right all along. For the past five years till now, he could barely take care of his whole body properly. He had managed to distract himself by doing a lot of work. But, one thing for sure was that he couldn't and was unable to get rid of, it was the regret for doing so many terrible things to his beloved, Kiriyuu Zero.

Thinking of Zero almost made him want to cry. His heart was still in love with Zero until now but how can he be such a stupid person to realize that every time he was with Yuki before Zero had left him, he kept on thinking of Zero. Why did it have to be so late to realize that he's deeply in love with his beloved more than his life himself? If only Zero had given him another chance, he will do anything to get Zero forgiveness and tried to win him over.

His auburn eyes clouded with tears. Trembling, he took out a small folded letter from his pocket and opened it. Kaname would never forget to bring the only letter from his beloved everywhere he goes. This is the only thing that could lessen his longing for Zero but could also hurt him badly whenever he read it. Inside were Zero's true feelings toward him. He couldn't throw the letter away, he just can't.

_To Kaname,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be gone already… I'm really sorry for doing this… Let's break up; I really don't want this relationship come from bad to worst….. I'm sorry Kaname…._

_I really love you, I really do so please don't be angry with me…. I know you don't love me like before… I realized it…. In fact, you're already in love with someone else, don't you? I know everything already, I saw you guys together before and it's really hurt me, you know…_

_I know you felt guilty for this whole two years…. That's why I have decided to let you go so please be happy with her…. Don't look for me….please…_

_Last thing that I want you to know is that I'm still love you… maybe more than before….. More than my life… and I'm happy for it….. I will always treasure these feelings…. most of all, I'm really glad to meet you… I never had been so happy in my life until I met you… I don't think that I will be able to fall in love again…._

_Thank you for everything….._

_Love,_

_Zero_

He would never get tired from reading this letter over and over again specially at the last part. Tears started to fall down. Even though Zero already knew about his affair, he still loved him. He buried his teary face with his pillow and silently choked out a sob. He missed him so much. He wanted and he needed Zero now. He craved for his beloved's touch so much that Kaname couldn't take it anymore. He tried to find him but found out nothing. It was like Zero just disappeared into the thin air, leaving him with nothing but this letter.

_Zero…._ _Where are you?..._

_It's been five years…. Please come back….._

_I can't do this without you by my side…_

Closing his eyes, Kaname slowly drifted off into the dreamland and all he could dream was the silver haired guy with amethyst eyes, smiling at him with love, Kiriyuu Zero…

_*~* KZ *~*_

Once both of them reached Zero's old bedroom, Zero smiled when he saw his room still completely looked the same as before. Nothing had changed, just like before. He slowly made his way towards his bed and sat there. Sayori also took a seat next to Zero and hold his hand tightly, never letting it go. She then stared at his brother in law in motherly way. He did become so thinner than before. It made her hate that Kuran person even more for making Zero miserable and heartbroken like this.

"Welcome home, Zero. We missed you so much. How could you leave your sister like this?" Sayori murmured sadly and gave him a miserable smile. Zero felt even guiltier than before.

"Nee-san, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" Zero lowered his head with shame. Sayori was one year older than the twins. Within a second, he was in Sayori's embrace.

"Idiot, I'm not angry with you. Just remember, next time if you're doing something like that, please inform us so we won't worry too much" advised Sayori softly and rubbed at Zero's back gently when he sensed Zero was about to cry.

"It's okay now just let it out already. We will always be here by your side so don't push us away" said Sayori.

"I'm sorry, Nee-san" replied Zero.

"It's okay. You still love him, don't you?" Sayori asked after a few moment of hesitation.

"Yes, I still do. I know it has been five years already but I still can't forget about him and knowing this, it still hurts so much. I can't do anything at all to make this feeling to just disappear from myself" Zero finally let himself cried in Sayori's embrace.

"I know, just let it all out for now" Sayori murmured with sadness in her voice. '_Please let Ze__ro finds his own happiness one day….' _hoped Sayori sadly.

_*~* KZ *~*_

One hour later, Ichiru who was already finished taking his bath and get dressed in his casual clothes went to Zero's room only to find his twin was sleeping with his head on his beloved wife's laps. Sayori who just noticed his husband arrival gave him a sweet smile that made him fall in love even more with his beloved wife. Slowly without making any sound, he went to his wife's side and pecked her on the forehead lovingly.

"Where's Izu-chan?" Sayori asked, breaking the silent between them with her small and soft voice.

"Outside, playing with Shiro" Ichiru answered his beloved wife and stood next to his wife. Shiro was their pet dog for their son.

"So, what do you think what will happen next?" asked Sayori again.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. first, we can't do anything but only to support him at what choice he is going to choose but one thing for sure is that he will never going to escape his past. One day, he will definitely meet again with this person. You know Yori? Not every relationship will have their happy moments but that's what relationship is all about. I just hope Zero will make a right choice when the time has come" Ichiru replied with a sad smile on his face. Hearing the fact, Sayori tears began trailing down her chin, unable to suppress her feelings.

"Don't cry…" Ichiru murmured and raised his right hand to wipe off the tears from his wife's face.

"I can't help it. Just look at him, he's suffering a lot already" cried Sayori quietly.

"I know, Yori. But, it's not our time yet to help him. He needs to face his past on his own before we interfere" replied Ichiru while staring at the sleeping figure of his older twin.

"Let's just hope that nothing bad is going to happen" muttered Ichiru, barely a whisper.

Both of them just watched their most important person deep inside their heart sleeping soundlessly.

_Please Zero…_

_Don't back out without a fight…._

_You have to face your past sooner or later…_

_So, please prepare yourself before it happens…_

**-To Be Continued-**

_**Finally chapter two! :D**_

_**Once again, sorry for all the mistakes in here and just ignore it, thank you.**_

_**Anyway, still can't guess who's the new teacher? It's not Zero but someone else….. :D**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Lastly, Pretty Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__sorry for late update! Just need to tell you guys that for this story, I'll write according to my mood. Been busy with so many assignments that I even forgot to updates everything__ in here! I'm really sorry for all that! T_T_

_I forgot to tell you guys that this story in the future will have character death, attempt suicide, kidnapped, etc. so if you guys don't like this themes, better click X button right now._

_To __**angelkitten365, Amar**__**i-Chan, DarkSoulBear8, vampirenekozero23, Lovesucks01, mochiusagi, Love332, fujoshii92, fahaar, xWhiteRosex, Craze Izumi, oztan, KazeKirran, LunaRina**__, __**Cocobi94, irmina,**__**ben4kevin **__for reviewing! XD and also to all readers and the ones who put this story int__o their favourites and alerts, Thank you! :D_

_Congratulations to __**irmina, Cocobi94, LuanRina, KazeKirran, Craze Izumi and Love332**__ for getting the correct answer. Yes, the new teacher is __**Kaito**__! :D As for the other who tried their best, don't worry! There will__ be more quizzes. :D_

_Anyway, here's chapter three._

_Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just ignore it, please._

_Title: Don't Leave Me Again._

_Rating: T for now._

_Warning: OOC, UNBETA-ED._

_Disclaimer: VK and its character are not mine but the storyline is! :D_

* * *

*~* Chapter three *~*

_[Next Morning]_

Kaname arrived early at the academy and lazily made his way towards the staff room. He let out a frustrating sigh for waking up this early when he usually woke up at 7:30 every morning. Thanks to the chairman who needed his help for the new teacher who was coming today, he had to sacrifice his one and a half hour of his sleep. He took his time looking around at his surrounding and noticed that only a few students who came this early. Even when he was still a student in his old school, he always came late and sometimes failed to give the teacher his lame excuses. And there he was, his beloved Zero always laughed at him when the teacher smacked him on the head for being late. But being one of the most intelligent students in his class, he always got straight A's on all of his subjects.

Once he finally arrived at the staff room, he went inside and made his way toward his desk. Something caught his attention on his desk and it was a neatly wrapped small box. Who in the world would give him a present this early in the morning? Not only that, there was a small card on top of the box. Curious, he took the card and opened it.

_We will be always together, don't we?_

_You won't leave me, right?_

_You are mine from the start_

_Love,_

_Yuki_

"Yuki…." Kaname sighed in frustration when he found out it was from Yuki.

Putting the card aside, he carefully unwrapped the box and tore it open. Inside was a handmade chocolate cake. But for some unfamiliar reason, Kaname didn't have the courage to eat the cake especially when it was made by Yuki. He felt guilty for doing this to Yuki but giving other's present to someone else considered to be rude for his opinion so instead, he threw Yuki's handmade chocolate cake into the dustbin under his desk. Yuki had been acting strange lately. She was not the nicest girl that he used to know before. Forcing him to do something he don't like to do, sometimes made him feels like he didn't know that Yuki than before. She had been forcing herself into his life more often, claiming that she was his _future wife_ in front of everyone else. They didn't even engage yet. Well, he didn't want to.

He admitted that he never slept with Yuki before. They only had done as far as hugging and kissing only. Heck, he wasn't ready to do that _part_ yet. There was one time before, Yuki tried to seduce him into having sex with him. Luckily, he immediately refused saying that he had some work to do and quickly left her alone. Now that he remembered, starting on the next day after it happened; Yuki was not acting like herself anymore.

"I guess it's my fault then" Kaname sighed and let out a sad smile.

"Your fault what? " asked someone from behind. Surprise, he quickly stood up and turned around only to find Takuma grinning teasingly at him.

"It's only you, I thought it was someone else" Kaname said languidly.

"Mou Kaname! Stop treating me like that! I'm your best friend and your cousin's boyfriend!" Takuma whined childishly.

"Yeah right, my dear friend" Kaname rolled his eyes. At least he still has his best friend and cousin; Takuma even though he was so troublesome and Shiki by his side ever since Zero left him.

"Well, chairman Kaien wants us to meet him at his office at 8 later. Let's just hope this new guy is nice" Takuma sighed while arranging the books on his desk back in order.

Kaname only nodded his head not bothering to say anything. Takuma just smiled at his best friend's action and looked down at his watch on his wrist. It was only thirty more minutes before eight. It's better if they were early arrive at the chairman's office or else both of them will be hearing the old man's whining which they really hated it to the point they wanted to quit their jobs here.

"Let's go now; the chairman should be arriving by now" Takuma grinned and seized Kaname's right hand, pulling him off from his seat. Kaname just let Takuma dragged him outside till they reached the chairman's office.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_At the Chairman's office…._

"Come in….." said Chairman Kaien when he heard a knock from the outside.

The door then opened, revealing a very handsome man with bored look on his delicate face. Seeing the young man in front of him, Chairman Kaien got up from his sat and dashed quickly toward him. Without waiting any response from this young man, Chairman Kaien quickly embraced him tightly causing a small smile appeared from this person's face. It had been awhile since he met this young man.

"Kaito! You're early!" Chairman Kaien grinned excitedly once he let go of this young man he called Kaito or his real name; Takiyama Kaito from his embrace.

"Same like always. It's been awhile, isn't it? How Uncle Yagari? Still _active_, I see….." teased Kaito with a small smile on his face before it went back into his bored look. This made Chairman Kaien blush deeply red.

"It's been three years since I met you! And where is this friend of yours that you been talking about on the phone last night?" asked Chairman Kaien when he realize Yagari's nephew; Kaito came here alone.

Yes, Takiyama Kaito is the nephew of Chairman Kaien's lover, Touga Yagari. Kaito had been talking a lot on the phone about this close friend of his when he was still overseas before and he and his lover have been so excited to meet Kaito's friend in person.

"Why should I bring him here with me? He's not working here but I will let both of you meet him one day. Right now, he's staying at his twin's brother house. I just hope that he's fine after all that happened. It's been so hard for him to decide whether he wants to go back home of just stay there for another few years. Somehow, I've manage to convince him to go back here again" Kaito explained without thinking at all which made Chairman Kaien get so confused all over.

"What exactly are you talking about? Anyway, thank you so much for accepting this job. With your intelligence and skills, I'm sure it will be an easy task for you. You will start tomorrow. For now, two of this academy's teachers will show you the surrounding and they should be here any second now" Chairman Kaien grinned playfully. A few seconds after he said that, someone knocked the front door.

"There they are, come in!" said Chairman Kaien happily. The door was opened and two young men made their appearances visible.

"Good morning, Chairman" they said in unison once both Kaname and Takuma stood in front of the chairman of this academy. Lazily, Kaname looked somewhere else not bothering to let his eyes looked at the new teacher that standing in front him. It was too bothersome for him.

"And a very Good Morning to both of you too! Since both of you already here, let me introduce you two to this academy new teacher. Meet Takiyama Kaito, the newly in charge of the day classes. Finally, both of you can only focused on teaching all night classes starting from tomorrow." Chairman Kaien introduced the new teacher to Takuma and Kaname.

Kaname felt that someone had been staring intently or rather with hatred at him the whole time he was inside the room but he just shrugged it off. But now, it was getting on his nerve and looked up only to find that new teacher was the one who been staring like that at him. Once their eyes met, for unspecific reason, the new teacher had flashed him a glare.

'_We just met but why this guy seems to be holding grudge at me?'_ Kaname thought with confusion.

"This is Kuran Kaname, the one in charge with night class and the blonde next to him is Ichijou Takuma; also in charge with night class. Both of them will show you all around the academy. Get along with each other, okay?" explained Chairman Kaien, still unaware of the sudden tension between Kaname and Kaito. Thinking his duty is accomplished, the chairman left three of them alone in his office.

There was a sudden tense silence after Chairman Kaien left. Only the sound of air conditioner and their breathing could be heard within the silence. Sensing the awkwardness between three of them, Takuma made his way to the new guy and introduced himself with his cheerful self.

"I'm Ichijou Takuma, specialized in Biology, History and Communication skills in this academy. Nice meeting you here. How about you then?" Takuma grinned. Kaito just stared at him before he answered it.

"Takiyama Kaito, specialized in Chemistry and Art. Let's get along together then." replied Kaito with his straight face. When Kaname was about to introduce himself toward the new guy, he earned a hostile glare from him but that didn't go unnoticed by Takuma but Kaname continued anyway.

"Kuran Kaname, specialized in Chemistry, Maths and Physics. Nice to meet you here." Kaname introduced himself to Kaito not caring if he hated him. It was still very confusing when someone you just meet hated you just like what he felt right now.

"Nice to _**finally**_ meeting you here….." mumbled Kaito with hatred and took out his hand at Kaname for a handshake.

Kaname flinched a little hearing the new teacher's voice. Hesitantly, he lifted up his hand and shook Kaito's hand briefly thinking if Kaito ever met him before. A sudden tightness he felt from his hand had brought him back to the real world. Quickly, he snatched his hand away from Kaito and glared at him. Sensing the obvious tension between Kaname and the new teacher, Takuma immediately interfered before Kaname could even say a word.

"Well then, let go now or else you will get lost inside this academy if we didn't show you around" Takuma had this urge to hide himself somewhere else when Kaname sent him a death glare.

"Thank you but no. I'll be fine by myself." Kaito refused.

"How about we go eat outside my most favourite café later then? It's my treat!" asked Takuma once again. There was a moment of silent before Kaito nodded his head. Takuma turned aside and glanced slightly at Kaname, waiting for his answer. Yeah right, it was his treat all right. The truth was that Takuma wanted both of them to get along together and for some unknown reason; Kaname just knows that he and Kaito won't be friendly with each other.

"Fine then." Kaname let out a frustrating sigh. He hated himself for easily giving in.

"I will meet you guys at staff room later at 10." Takuma beamed in victory. Without saying a word, Kaito left the room but before that, he sent Kaname his hatred glare as if he warned Kaname about something.

Why this new guy hated him so much, he didn't know but he will find out someday for sure.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_Yuki's apartment: in her bedroom._

Feeling an arm around her small waist, Yuki slowly opened her eyes. Not caring the guy next to her wake up, she crudely pushed his arm away from her and got up ignoring the fact that she was naked. As she was about to take a step forward, Yuki being pulled back onto her bed and in a split second, she was straddled by the guy she had sex with last night. Grinning playfully, Yuki grabbed that guy's right hand and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together in passionate kiss. Groans and moans could be heard from both of them until one of them pulled back. Both of them panted after their intense make-out session. Feeling not enough, that guy lowered his face and nibbled at the nape of Yuki's neck earning a lustful moan from her.

"Stop it, you need to go now." whispered Yuki breathlessly at the person above him.

"Fine, when can I see you again?" answered that person seductively. Yuki was about to puke hearing this guy's statement. She was only using him for her own pleasure and satisfaction since Kaname wouldn't sleep with her.

"We will meet later tonight but right now I want you to do something for me. Find where Kiriyuu Zero is. I want the full and complete information of this man, understand?" smirked Yuki darkly before she kissed the guy briefly that above her once again.

"Consider it's done already since my cousin seems too stupid for loving that Kiriyuu Zero instead of you." said the guy and before he could move to her lower part, Yuki quickly pushed him off her and got up. He growled in displease when that petite figure left the place.

Yuki immediately went inside the bathroom and locked it from the inside. Looking at herself at the mirror in front of her, Yuki smirked darkly. Once she finds Kiriyuu Zero, she will do anything to get Zero out from his beloved Kaname's entire life. That guy outside was only her plaything and once she was bored with him, she will get rid of him. What she didn't know was that Zero already back and only time will tell if Kaname and Zero will meet each other or not.

Outside her room, the guy she just slept with last night got up and went to the veranda to get some fresh air only wearing his pants on. Scars and kiss bites can be seen at his neck and some part of his body from their intense activities last night. Obviously, he didn't care at all. There were a lot of girl he had slept with before so this girl was nothing to him. To him, there was no true love in his world. His mother left him and his father for someone else. Not only that, his father committed suicide when he found out his own wife cheated on him with someone else. He didn't believe in love. That's why when Yuki told him about his cousin's love story and all, there's no way he will going it slipped past him. Only one thing in his mind, he wa going to show this two people that true love doesn't exist.

Smirking darkly, he took out his phone from his pants and called his cousin; Kuran Kaname just for fun. Yes, just for fun if that includes destroying someone else's future.

"Hello dear cousin, miss me?..." smiled this guy evilly once Kaname picked up his call.

_*~* KZ *~*_

_At the town…._

As promise, three of them headed toward the town city. Kaito and Kaname had been dragged by a grinning Takuma toward his favourite café; Coffee Bean Café. He and Takuma sometimes came to this café since everything here was delicious and couldn't get enough of it. Kaname groaned in frustration when Takuma dragged him along especially when the new teacher was also coming. At least he didn't have to spend his own money for his breakfast or lunch. But the fact that Kaito also here really made him feel uneasy for unknown reason. As usual, he just shrugged it off. Once they arrived, three of them took a seat outside the café near the window; it's the place where Takuma, Shiki and Kaname always sit every time they came here. Even the owner of this café is one of Takuma and Kaname's close friends.

Takuma sweat dropped when he observed Kaname and Kaito. This obvious awkwardness between those two was somewhat really strange for him. They just met but they already hated each other. It seemed that Kaito somehow knew Kaname even before they met. But what could be the reason for Kaito to hate him? As for Kaname, Takuma always knew that Kaname was the quiet type of guy to people he just knew but to the point like this, he didn't know what to say. Luckily, the waiter finally came to take their order.

"What would you like to order sir?" the asked waiter politely. Takuma looked up to see the waiter's name tag and smiled once he saw the name.

"Aidou-kun, so you're new here? I'm Takuma Ichijou and a regular customer here! Sometimes I get to order for free, isn't it awesome?" grinned Takuma stupidly. The waiter named Aidou looked at him strangely.

'_Is he gone nuts or what?'_ thought Aidou.

"If you're asking if this guy is out of his mind or not, then he is… I'm Kuran Kaname and this person next to me is Takiyama Kaito." said Kaname and slightly smile when he saw Takuma whining like that. Why did his cousin; Senri Shiki have to be in love with this idiot in front of him. Maybe what many people said was true that Love sometimes is blind. Kaito just nodded his head and went back playing with his phone; texting someone.

"It's okay. Is there anything that I can get for you?" smiled Aidou.

"Let's see then. Latte for me, Cappuccino for Kaname and Kaito? How about you then?" asked Takuma glancing at Kaito.

"Just Latte." answered Kaito shortly before he went back on whatever he was doing before. Both Takuma and Aidou sweat dropped hearing that short answer. After done with the order, Aido bowed slightly before he went back into the café.

"Can you just for once behave normally, Takuma-idiot? It's not only us here, you know?" Kaname sighed for the nth time. As answer, Takuma just pouted childishly.

Decide to ignore his best friend, Kaname observed the scenery on the other side. When he saw couples walking together, not to mention they were holding hand makes Kaname envied them. After a few moments, he got bored and was about to turned his head around when something or someone fully caught his attention. It's Zero…. A silver haired guy was strolling along the road within so many people. Kaname couldn't see his face but one thing he so sure that person was Zero is that the earring he was wearing. It was from Kaname's first year anniversary present. It was no mistake! He needed to find him! Quickly got up, he ran as fast as he could to find him while ignoring his friend's shouting.

"Zero…." said Kaname barely a whisper but enough for Kaito to hear it which made Kaito stiffened a bit.

Unknown to him, Kaito seemed very tense as he watched Kaname leave his seat. But this action didn't go unnoticed by Takuma.

'_Why Kaito seems so uneasy when Kaname left? There must be something bothering him…'_ Takuma wondered in his mind.

_*~* KZ *~*_

After so many persuasions with the help of his twin's brother's wife, finally Ichiru half-heartedly let go of Zero so he can go to the town to look for a job. He couldn't live there for free knowing he had left the place for five years. Zero felt so ashamed for himself. At least he could help them with something so Zero decided to look for a job. His sister in law knew how to deal with his husband; Ichiru and Zero really glad to have Sayori as his sister even though they are not blood-related. Apart from it, Ichiru really looked like a baby, which Zero really adored. Not that he's going to tell him that. As he is about to left the house, he was stopped by Sayori with sleeping Izumi in her arms.

"Zero, can you buy Izumi an ice cream later? Any flavor will do. Izumi had been craving for it since last night. I can't go out right now." asked Sayori softly. Izumi continued to sleep snuggling even more to his mother's embrace.

"Sure, why not. I have to go now" said Zero with a smile. After tousled Izumi's messy hair gently and pecked Sayori's right cheek in brotherly manner, he went out.

Once he arrived at the town, he started to find a job. Asking every store for job really tiring especially when each store already full with workers. He took a break first before he continues his job hunting. Feeling hungry, he spotted one bakery called _**Lily Roses Bakery**_. For some reason, he felt as if someone drag his feet toward the bakery and once he snapped out from it, he was already in front the bakery. He wanted to go somewhere else but this shop mesmerized him that much. Since he was already hungry, he decided to go in. He was welcomed by a beautiful woman with long silver hair and she reminded him of his late mother.

"Welcome here, what can I do for you, young man?" The woman asked with a sweet smile from her face.

"I'm hungry…." That's all he replied when he heard this woman's soft voice.

He almost wanted to cry. Why did he felt that he finally got his mother's love once again from the woman he just met? He got no answer from that. The silver haired woman just laughed at his short answer, earning a blush from Zero.

"In that case, would you like to try my new recipe, young man? I just finish baking the cake before you came in." asked the woman again.

"Sure, miss… ehmm…" mumbled Zero unsure of her name.

"Call me Shizuka then." replied this woman called Shizuka.

"I'm Kiriyuu Zero. Nice to meet you, Shizuka-san." smiled Zero with a hint of red on his both cheeks.

Shizuka just smiled sweetly and went to the back of his shop. Waiting for Shizuka to come out, Zero surveyed the surrounding and found out he liked it. Not only that, the cake also looked so delicious and mouth-watering. He would be very grateful if he could work here. The only secret that his best friend and his sister in law, Sayori knew that he had been hiding was that Zero love to bake. A few minutes later, Shizuka came out with a plate with a piece of cake on her hand and placed in front of Zero.

"Go on, try it. Criticize me if you must. I won't get mad." urged Shizuka with sparkle in her amethyst eyes.

Don't want to disappoint her, Zero ate it a first bite. Feeling not enough, he took another bite. It was so delicious. He could taste almost everything. The cream blended with so many flavours. The softness of the cake really felt so remarkable for him. He just can't get enough of it and took another bite once again.

"It's delicious! Can you teach me how to make this cake?" Zero blurted out before he knew it. Shizuka stared at him with amusement.

"Are you by any chance looking for a job, Zero?" asked Shizuka suddenly. '_How did she know about that?'_ thought Zero impress.

"Yes, do you mind having me as your worker here? That is if you don't mind." Zero mumbled at the last part. He felt so embarrassed asking like that but he really hoped for a positive answer from her.

"Sure! I've been searching for a new worker here but found no one." sighed Shizuka. Zero felt so happy when he finally found a job. Quickly, he hugged Shizuka which earned a small soft and yet melodious laugh from her.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it so much! But when can I start working?" asked Zero once he let go of her.

"You can start tomorrow then." smiled Shizuka. She already liked this kid.

Shizuka went back to the cashier and continue her work when someone came in. Zero suddenly remembered that he needed to buy an ice cream for Izumi. He quickly got up and went to the front where Shizuka was. He was about to pay the cake he just eaten when Shizuka gave him a box of whole cake he just ate and refused politely when he was about to pay it. Murmuring _'Thank you'_ so many times, Zero left the shop.

As he was on his way to the supermarket, Zero took out his mobile phone and immediately texted his best friend; telling him that he already got a job and tell him his location right now. He crossed the road with so many people since the supermarket was on the other side of the road. Not only that, it was sort of noisy there that he couldn't hear well. As he walked along the road, someone screamed his name but unfortunately, he wasn't able to hear it. He didn't know that Kaname already saw him and went after him but the state of so many people put a stop to Kaname to reached for Zero who was already on the other side of the road.

Kaname had to stop in front of the traffic light once the cars started to move. Panting slight from the run, he screamed his beloved's name so loud enough to make people think of him as a crazy person. Sadly, the person he was chasing for didn't hear him. His crimson eyes wandered around as he tried to search for Zero on the other side but failed. His heart called for his beloved Zero hoping Zero could feel it.

'_Zero, please, if I saw the real you just now, please hear me __out;__ hear me calling your name….. Zero….. My beloved…'_ pleaded Kaname in his heart. Before Kaname was about to retreat back, his phone rang. Growling in anger, he answered it straight away.

"What do you want?" groaned Kaname in frustration.

_"Hello dear cousin, miss me?..." _said the person on the other side. Kaname widened his eyes in surprise once he heard the voice. It's him.

_**Back to Zero.**_

Zero who was already arrived to his next destination stopped in front of the supermarket for unknown reason. Curiously, he looked back as if someone called him but found no one. His heartbeat beat faster. What he was feeling right now? Why he did he feels like someone called his name just now? It felt so sad. Without he even noticed, single tear came out.

Zero felt so sad buy because of what?... He, himself didn't even know about that.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_Finally chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! :D_

_Here's a question for you:_

_Who is the guy Yuki slept with?_

_As for Zero's best friend, I think you all already know that, don't you? :D_

_Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just ignore it, thank you! XD_

_Lastly…_

_Pretty Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Finally new chapter! Sorry for waiting! I'm still busy for a while now. T_T Hope you'll like this chapter, thank you!_

_This story in the future will have character death, attempt suicide, kidnapped, etc. so if you guys don't like these themes, better click X button right now._

_Thank you to __**KazeKirran, Amari-chan, ben4kevin, JTFLAM, Cuddle Buns, irmina, Craze Izumi, xWhiteRosex, LuanRina, Cocobi64, fujoshii92, Love332, Taz,**_ _**Sasu-S**__**ama Sarukiji- Sempai, mochiusagi**_ _for reviewing the last chapter! XD and also to all readers and the ones who put this story into their favourites and alerts, Thank you! XD_

_Also, Congratulations to __**KazeKirran, Amari-chan, JTFLAM, irmina, Craze Izumi, LuanRi**__**na, Cocobi64, fujoshii92, Love332, mochiusagi**_ _for getting the right answer. Yes, it's Kuran Rido! :D Is really easy, isn't it? Hmm… I guess I'll ask you a tricky question soon!_

_Anyway, here's chapter Four._

_Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just ignore it, please._

_Title: Don't Leave Me Again._

_Rating: T for now._

_Warning: OOC, UNBETA-ED._

* * *

_*~* Chapter four *~*_

_"What do you want?" Kaname groaned with frustration._

_"Hello dear cousin, miss me?..." said the person on the other side._

…_.._

Kaname widened his eyes with surprise when he heard the familiar voice. It's him.

Kuran Rido, he's finally back after disappearing for almost three years. The person who hated him and even tried to kill him before is back now. Kaname knew it even from his voice, he was plotting something and when he did, it's always going to end badly. He never done anything wrong to him but why his own cousin hated him so much? They used to be close to each other before but what really happened that made both of them drifted apart like this?

Only Rido knows the answer to his questions.

Rido was like a family to him or even more, Kaname even thought of him as his older brother considering he never had one but only a little sister. But, after the attempt murder, Rido just disappeared without leaving any trace for three years. One thing for sure was that Kaname never called the police about this attempted murder. He just let it go and acted like nothing ever happened at all. But, why right now? Was he trying to give him more problems now? Why did he have to appear right at the time like this? His very own instinct told him that something bad is going to happen soon.

"Rido, why are you calling me now? Where are you right now?" Kaname asked curiously.

He didn't feel so good all of a sudden. Instantly, he heard a small chuckle from the phone.

"Why? Can't I call my dear cousin? Where I am right now is got nothing to you with you. Mind your own business. Well, I'm back now and just you wait and see. I'll make sure nothing good is ever going to happen in your life." Rido answered with a hint of amusement in his husky voice.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" Kaname yelled with frustration.

Many people who were walking there stared at him, thinking he was having a lover's quarrel in the middle of the street but heck, he didn't care at all. Kaname was beyond furious right now. Not only he already lost track of his beloved and now, a phone call from his cousin made him even more pissed off than before.

"Yes, you did. Think about it by yourself the reason why I'm doing this. Well then, I will see you around, dear cousin." Rido said, smirking evilly and ended the call without even waiting for Kaname to say something at him.

"Damn it! Why does it have to be now?" Kaname growled out loud in frustration.

He paid no attention toward the public audience around him. He then left the place and went back to his home, totally forgetting that Takuma and the new teacher were waiting for him at the cafe.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Rido laughed with satisfaction once the call already ended. _The game is on, dear cousin_.

He went back inside and picked up his black t-shirt from the floor, putting it back on his well-built body, covering the scars and bite marks. He was planning to leave the room right away when Yuki came out from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her middle part of her petite body. Seeing he dressed up already, she let her bath robe slipped off from her body and slowly walked to his side, showing her every curve. His mismatched eyes roamed all over her naked body hungrily once Yuki stopped in front of him, smiling at him seductively.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already? Satisfy me first before you leave" Yuki whispered into Rido's left ear once she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rido just let it happened and kissed her aggressively which Yuki return it with same force.

"Satisfy me now!" ordered Yuki seductively but instead, Rido shook his head and pulled himself away from Yuki's embrace.

"Not now, girl. I have more important things to do right now. For now, find someone else just like you used to be" Rido smirked.

Yes, he got things to do like plotting something for his cousin, Kaname. And besides, it was not like this pathetic girl never slept with someone else, she did before she met him. He even knew the main reason why Yuki agreed to have sex with him was because he looked just like Kaname expect for his long hair and mismatched eyes. If she thought he didn't know about that then she was absolutely wrong.

_Being the bad guy is fu__n,_ Rido thought.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Nonsense!" Yuki stuttered nervously. Her eyes widened with shock and backed away until her back collided against the wall with Rido so close to her.

"Did you ever think what will happen if Kaname finds out about this? Well, I bet he will choose to ignore it. I know everything. Before you met me, you've been sleeping with someone else just for your own pleasure satisfaction, don't you?" And you chose me because I looked just like Kaname, isn't it? Off course, I pretend I don't know anything at all. I'm just like you even though our main reason is different. But, I'll help you just don't interfere with any of my plan, understand? Or else, _**I'll kill you**_" Rido whispered the last three words next to her right ear and left the place, leaving Yuki alone, naked and trembled with fear.

After all, everything he said just now was the truth.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Still at the coffee bean café, Takuma and Kaito were still waiting for Kaname to come back from who knows where when Aidou is back with their order on the silver tray. Seeing his favourite latte, Takuma grinned happily and quickly grabbed his drink from the tray and drank it. Kaito and Aido just rolled their eyes. Politely, Aidou put both of Kaname and Kaito's order on the table. The small blonde was about to leave both of them alone when suddenly someone hugged his waist from behind. Letting out a girly and cute scream, he quickly turned around only to find the owner of the café behind him.

"B-boss, what are you doing exactly?" Aidou cried and blushed cutely when he felt the hold on his waist tightened.

"Hana-chan, is that how you greet your boss? Oh, Takuma, same as always, that latte and where's Kaname? Who is the new guy next to you anyway?" The owner asked continuously.

"Akatsuki, stop harassing your worker in front of us! We're waiting for Kaname right now. This is Kaito, the new teacher" replied the taller blonde when he noticed Aidou struggle to get out from this Akatsuki's tight grip.

The owner of Coffee Bean Café, Akatsuki Kain. His appearances with light orange short wavy hair with fierce amber eyes made people drawn to him and yet afraid to get closer to him. With a quick glance, he didn't even look like the owner of the café at all, more like one of the delinquent with three silver earrings on his both ears and un-tucked shirt. But, even though he resemblance someone who really difficult to be friend with, in reality he was actually a very nice and friendly person. That's why he could easily get along with Takuma and Kaname. Not only that, he even got so many admirers but oblivious about the fact.

"What? I'm not harassing Hana-chan at all" Kain said in oh so innocently, still holding Aidou but his hand crawled inside the little blonde's uniform loving to hear Aidou's cute whimper.

"Let me go now! I'm working right now!" Aidou screamed, almost crying; embarrassed when he caught some of the customers were staring at them. He could hear them saying something '_aww' _or '_cute'_ whatever they were saying right now.

"Are you two together?" Kaito asked bluntly. He had to admit that those two really looked cute and suitable together.

"NO! Who the heck wanted to be with this pervert?" Aidou screamed embarrassedly. He then finally able to get out from Kain's tight grip and ran back inside the café, blushing deeply red. Kain just laughed at _his_ worker's cuteness.

"Well, nope. Not yet for sure, seeing him like that makes me want to tease him even more" Kain said as he stared longing inside his café where Aidou taking order from the costumer with a little bit of hint of red on his both cheeks. Takuma just smiled knowing Kain had been harbouring romantic feelings toward one of his worker.

"Where is that guy anyway? We've been waiting for him like a bunch of nuts right now!" Takuma sighed, looking at his watch. He drank his hot latte in angry manner, fuming at Kaname for leaving both of them.

"Just leave him alone, Ichijou-san. It's not like he can't take care of himself anyway" Kaito rolled his eyes and reached out for his drink. Ignoring Takuma's pout, he slowly drank it and looked outside, his cold eyes searching something or to be exact for someone outside but he chose to be silent.

"If only you knew..." murmured Takuma sadly. Yes, if only Kaito knew what really happened to Kaname. But unbeknownst of him, Kaito already knew everything and that's why he hated Kaname from the bottom of his heart for hurting his loved one, Kiriyuu Zero.

Both of them were childhood friends but Kaito had to move out when they were eight years old leaving Zero and Ichiru alone. Even though they were separated from each other, both of them still talked over the phone. However, Kaito never thought that his feelings changed into something else. That's why he was worried of the fact that he's in love with Zero, his childhood friends and his love interest. Rejection, this one word scared him. Sadly for him, that's what he get when he confessed his feelings to Zero when Zero became his roommates five years ago but they remained to be friends, even closer than before. However, his heart craved for more.

"Well, I have to go now, good luck for the excuses then" Kaito said. He then got up and left the place ignoring Takuma's whining.

"Those two left me! What am I going to tell the chairman later?" cried Takuma childishly, earning a small laugh from Kain.

"Well, just lie then. Takuma, have to go now. I have a cutie to tease for" Kain smirked and got up from his seat, amber eyes looking inside the cafe once again. Seeing a small nod from Takuma, he went inside leaving the taller blonde alone.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Zero went home afterwards once he brought the ice creams for his nephew. He finally reached home and went to the kitchen. He then put the ice cream pack into the refrigerator. Once he is done, he went outside and made his way toward his room. His mind was still thinking about what just happened earlier. Why he felt longing deep inside his heart? As if someone calling for him with regret and yearning for him to the point he didn't even realize his own tears. He wanted to find this person who he thought calling his. Deep inside his heart, he wished that person was _**him**_.

_That person, Kuran Kaname..._

Biting his lips, he flopped himself onto his bed and buried his face with his pillow trying to think something else other than _that person_. Why can't he forget him so easily? Zero had enough already and wanted to move on but every time he tried, the image of Kuran Kaname will appear in his mind. If only he could find someone else then it won't be that bad.

_Stop thinking about him anymore!_

Forcing his heart to stop loving Kaname, it never worked at all. Instead, he'd fallen deeper than before. Sighing, he took out his wallet and opened it, revealing a picture of one figure, Kuran Kaname. In the picture, Kaname was reading a book not noticing Zero has taken a picture of him secretly. As he was busy staring at the picture, he didn't realize Sayori already arrived in his room, watching him quietly. She let out a small cough after a few moments.

Surprised, Zero quickly hid his wallet inside his pocket and turned around, smiling as if nothing had happened just now.

"Find a job already?" Sayori asked instead. Hearing that, Zero smiled happily when he remembered he got a job already.

"Yes, I'll start tomorrow! But you have promise me you won't laugh at me before I tell you this" said Zero hesitantly.

"Promise, what is it?" Sayori asked eagerly.

"I got a job at Bloody Rose Bakery. The owner is so nice and I like her already" replied Zero, blushing a bit at his blunt words.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed for, brother. Congratulations for getting a job!" Sayori smiled and hugged Zero, unconsciously trying to ease Zero's sadness too.

"Thank you, nee-san"

"Well, at least you won't get bored. Just follow your heart and you will be fine. I know it" stated Sayori once she let Zero go from her embrace. She then laughed when he saw Zero already blushed deeply red.

Zero smiled, not knowing his encounter from his past was sooner than he had expected.

_*~* KZ *~*_

At Cross Academy, chairman Kaien finally went back to his office once the meeting has ended. Suddenly, he had this urge to order Chocolate cake for tomorrow. Finally made up his mind, he grabbed the phone on the desk and called one certain place.

"Hello, Lily Roses Bakery, May I help you?" greeted the female voice.

"Shizuka, it's me Kaien!" Chairman Kaien grinned at her.

"Ah, Cross-san. It's been awhile, isn't it? Now then, what can I do for you?" replied Shizuka, smiling softly even though he couldn't see it.

"It is. Straight to the point, isn't it, Shizuka? Anyway, do you still make that chocolate cake before? If you still did, I'll order one and six of your delicious cupcakes." Kaien answered cheerfully.

"Okay then. I'll ask my worker to deliver it to the Cross Academy if I'm correct. What time do you want it ready?" asked Shizuka again, confirming the time.

"Hm, how about at two in the afternoon tomorrow?" Chairman Kaien asked.

"Got it. It's that all, Cross-san?" confirmed Shizuka.

"That's all. Thank you, Shizuka!" With that, the conversation was over. Little did he knew, this would bring two separate souls together but in what way, no one knows.

Either they get what their heart desire or not, it's up to these two to decide.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_Finally, chapter four is done. Sorry again for late updates! T_ T Stress with a lot of work right now that I only have few hours to write any updates. Please forgive me! T_T_

_Sorry, not many Kaname and Zero part in here! T_T_

_Next question will be on the next chapter, none for this one! Also, in the next chapter, there will be Kaname and Zero first meeting after five years! Please wait for it! :D_

_Sorry for all mistakes in here and please just ignore it, thank you! XP_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry for late update! T_T Anyway, finally chapter five! :D Sorry, I was busy for the past few weeks! Also, wish me luck because tomorrow, I'll be participating in an art competition for two days! :D

Thank you to **ben4kevin, LuanRina, irmina, Amari-Chan, xWhiteRosex, fujoshii62, mpiedz, Love332, sairakanzaki, xBlackxxStarxx, mochiusagi, Ryzuya, www.L.O.V., NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt, anonymous reviewer and wawatvxq** for reviewing the last chapter! XD and also to all readers and the ones who put this story into their favourites and alerts, thank you so much! XD

And yes, there will be a quiz below! XD

* * *

Here's chapter five.

Sorry again for all mistakes in here and just ignore it, please.

Title: Don't Leave Me Again.

Rating: T

Warning: **OOC,** **UNBETA-ED**, **AU**, character death, attempt suicide, kidnapped, and so on in the future.

* * *

*~* KZ *~*

***~* Chapter Five *~***

_Soft melodious voice kept him awake but he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep with his head placed on this person's laps. He then gently wrapped his arms around this person's waist, nuzzling his face against this person's clothed abdomen and loving the soft voice singing to him, making him almost drifted off to sleep. _

"_Rido, I know you're not sleeping right now." This person chuckled with her soothing voice and slowly leaned down, kissing him on his forehead, pulling back after that._

"_Do you have to do that, Aoi?" Rido groggily opened his eyes only to meet with the sight of his friend; Fujiwara Aoi who was smiling sweetly at him at the moment._

_Even though it was only one-sided, Rido still loved this girl with his heart. _

"_Ne, I think I'm going to confess to him today. What do you think of this, Rido?" Aoi asked with a hint of in her voice as her fingers still playing with Rido's brown locks with her right hand._

"_Hmm... I don't know" Rido closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He couldn't let this girl noticed he was hurting over the simplest question. It felt like his heart being torn into pieces with the sudden tightness over his feelings, making him unable to breathe properly. _

"_And you are supposed to be my best friend? Lazy idiot" Aoi giggled in her reply. As for Rido, he grunted in displeasure for mentioning this confessing thing in front of him._

"_Let me sleep for a while" He mumbled softly against Aoi's clothed stomach, loving the warmth radiated from it. All he heard before he drifted off back to the world of drowsiness was the soft melodious humming from the mouth of this girl he loved with all of his heart..._

_The calm scenery altered so suddenly into the dreadful one. The only one thing he ever tried not to remember anymore._

_The next thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the sight of blood coming from Aoi's delicate left wrist with the owner of the blood sitting at the edge of the balcony outside her apartment. Her emerald eyes were cold and empty. Only silent tears greeted him as she glanced at him. Blood kept on dripping down freely to the ground, draining the energy from inside the body. _

"_I love him so much and yet he rejected me. Rido, did you know he had a lover already? He said to me that the best thing that ever happened to him was his current lover. What was his name again? Ah, Kiriyuu Zero. That's the guy. Why can't he love me?" muttered Aoi emotionlessly. Holding a small knife in her right hand, she brought it closer to the wound on her left wrist and began to slash it over and over again._

_Staring with horror the most dreadful sight before him, Rido just stood there. He couldn't move his body. Heck, he wanted to go there, to stop her from committing whatever she was doing, to stop the blood from flowing out from her cut wrist but he couldn't, his body just won't listen to him. _

"_I can't live without him, Rido. I love Kaname. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this stupid action and I'm sorry for I never once love you. I'm sorry for letting you see this hideous side of mine..." Aoi smiled sadly for the last time before she closed her emerald eyes forever._

_No! I love you! _

_I love him..._

_No, this can't be happening! _

_Aoi-_

**-End of Rido's dream-**

"Aoi, don't go!" Rido found himself back into reality with his own screams, bringing him back from his terrible dream immediately.

Crystal of sweats trickled down perfectly on his face and his bare chest. He ran a hand through his brown hair, making it messier than before. Bad dream. Nightmare. Over and over again. Sighing, he got up from his bed and made his way to the sofa, and flopped himself there. Staring up at the white ceiling blankly, Rido recalled back his dream just now. Not again. He had been dreaming about the past for the past few days lately. Why he kept on dreaming about this, about her?

Fujiwara Aoi was the only person he wanted to be with, even if just a friend. The sweet and gently girl he ever fallen in love with. Her long brown slight curly hair fitted perfectly with her flawless skin and her emerald eyes, filled with its gentleness. Every time he looked at her, all of his problems that troubled him at that moment will just disappeared at once only to be replaced with peace and love. Her simple touch gave him strength, her sweet voice kept him alive and she made him feel secure. Everything about her, Rido wanted and needed all of her and yet, all she ever given to him was her friendship and the thought of him as her brother.

But he wanted more than to be just her brother...

Other than his family matter, Fujiwara Aoi was one of the reasons why he chose to never believe in love anymore, and Kuran Kaname was the reason why he had come to loathe that word so much. The person he had come to love with his whole heart never returned his feelings. Also, the fact that she was in love with his own cousin made him hate Kaname even more. Worst, she even committed suicide when Kaname rejected her feelings. It was a worst nightmare that ever happened in his life. Why? Even before her souls leave the body, she was still in love with his cousin, that bastard Kuran Kaname.

I'm sorry... The last words he ever heard from his past, from the person that stole his heart away before she was gone forever in this world.

In the end, Rido blamed Kaname for everything terrible that had ever happened to his life. It was Kaname's fault that she was dead. The only person he ever wanted now was dead and it was that bastard's fault. Love had brought him pain. Disgust and hatred had taken over his heart, breaking it into million pieces. It made him helpless to the point he could never once live in peace. He'd rather be dead than to have those feelings anymore. But, he wanted Kaname to feel what he had felt after losing the one he loved. If only he could make Kaname disappeared from his sight or even better from this world forever, he'd be happy by now.

_Revenge. I will get my revenge very soon. _

Rido didn't want to think about this stupid matter right now so he decided to go out for a while to clear his mind. He wore back his simple white t-shirt that picked up from the floor and simply went out, not even bothering to lock up the front door of his apartment. Well, why should he care of his damn apartment anyway? It's not like he was hiding something worth to be stolen or anything priceless.

*~* KZ *~*

At the town, colourful lights coming from the street lamps around every corner shimmered brightly, bringing joys and excitement to anyone who was passing by even though it was still daylight. Shops and Restaurants were being visited by so many people regardless their genders and ages. Many children were running around playfully followed by their parents, giggling and laughing happily. Couples were holding hands together and enjoying their walk along the street. Love reflected straight into their eyes as they stared at their partner lovingly which made Rido had this urge to puke. How much he envied the familiar scenery before him, the way he felt when he was just a kid. But that didn't matter at all now.

Out of the blue, an old fashioned bookstore that was located on the corner of his right side had caught his attention. The old building itself seemed to mesmerize Rido so much that he subconsciously made his way to the bookstore. His mismatched eyes were so focused at observing every detail of the store, immediately noticing a small crack on the wall but he somehow knew that this building won't collapse down so easily. Vase of roses and lilies were decorated beautifully from the outside, the branches and roots crawling up against the wall and every window with the blooming flowers.

Rido smirked with glee as he quietly entered the building. Surprisingly for him, this bookstore was, to his surprise almost looked exactly the same as the library except in here people can read or buy the books instead of borrowing it. It also provided a comfy place for the readers such as few black chaise couches and wooden desks and last but not least, free drinks consist of plain water and Ice Milo for anyone who only came here to read or who is interested to have a taste. Somehow, this place seemed much better than his apartment and maybe he could always just come here and enjoyed the peace and quietness that overflowing in this place.

The owner should just modify the bookstore into the library since many people came here to read books only. From his observation for a few minutes ago, only two or three people brought the books from this store and others just read it and enjoyed the free drinks. Not bothering to think anymore, Rido then made his way to the non-children section and snatched up one book into his hand from the bookshelf that caught his interest. Even the title seemed so interesting for him to read it later.

'_Buy it or not? Since I'm bored anyway, I think I will buy this one' _thought Rido_. _After he paid up the price, Rido leisurely exited the building only to have his body bumped into someone else.

"I'm so sorry!" The person he just bumped into apologized immediately.

"Are you blind or what? Watch where you're going!" He hissed angrily, ignoring the increasing amount of people staring around him.

*~* KZ *~*

Early in the morning, the sound of bird's chirping had woken the occupant who was sleeping comfortably on the bed, groaning irritably at the sound of it. A cute pout appeared on his sleepy face as he groggily opened his eyes revealing a pair of beautiful amethyst orbs. However, the cute pout slowly turned into a content smile. Today was his first day of his new job and Zero couldn't wait to start working especially when this was all about baking and cooking, one of his favourite hobbies during free time.

He rose from the bed and immediately took a shower. Zero washed every part of his body. The first thing that he needed for himself was to be fresh and clean for his first day of working in the bakery shop. As he was about to get out from the bathtub, one of his earing suddenly unclasped itself from his left earlobe, making a '_cling'_ sound as it reached on the floor. The sound was too familiar and Zero immediately looked down only to find his broken silver earring was laying down there. When he noticed one of his earrings dropped to the bathroom floor, Zero quickly picked it up.

It was broken before and now, it broke _again._

Amethyst eyes filled with worries and hurt as he held it tightly in his hand. This earring was the only thing he ever had from Kaname and no matter how hard he tried to leave it behind, he couldn't do it. Every time it was broken, it felt like some of his soul left his body, making him felt empty and hollow and once it was fixed and he put it on back, he felt complete once again. These silver earing had become part of his life and he couldn't live without it. He needed to fix this soon.

It couldn't wait any longer. Zero hurriedly rushed outside the bathroom and took out his clothes from the cabinet and put it on, not even bothering to comb his wet hair. He put his broken earing in a small plastic as well as his phone and tucked it carefully inside his pocket, trying not to lose it on his way to the jewellery store before he went downstairs.

As he was about to pass the kitchen, Zero stopped a bit only to see his sister in law, Sayori was serving her sleepy husband Ichiru with egg sandwiches and Izumi with hot milk. Ichiru was still sleepy and his right hand lazily tried to reach an egg sandwich from the plate while his other hand naturally wrapped around Sayori's waist, preventing her from moving away. Izumi giggled cutely as he occupied himself- playing with his breakfast consist of honey stars mixed with hot milk, ignoring the affection display between his parents in front of him.

"Zero, eat your breakfast first and Izu-chan, stop playing with your food." Sayori called him out. She when she saw her brother in law standing there. Izumi continued playing with his food as if his mother wasn't there talking to him just now.

"Zero, eat first then you can _gotosleep…_" added Ichiru sleepily and even though he was still in his drowsy state, Ichiru still couldn't stop himself from teasing his wife by letting his hand wandered mischievously inside the apron.

"Don't you dare go to sleep after this, dear husband or else you will be sleeping on the sofa for whole week. You are going to help me watering the plants outside and play with our son. It's your turn today" reprimanded Sayori, trying hard to escape from her husband's perverted and tight grip around her waist.

"I can't right now. I need to fix my earing first before I can go to work! I'll be home soon! See ya!" Zero declined softly.

Zero stifled out a small giggle when he noticed Sayori smacked Ichiru's forehead with a tea spoon. With a small nod from Sayori, he immediately quickened his steps to the door and went out. As usual, he ignored his twin's whine of complaints he had heard from behind. As much as he wanted to stay and have breakfast with them, his broken earing was his first priority before anything else. However, once he looked into his watch, it was only 30 minutes more left before 10 am in the morning and he needed to be at his workplace before 10 –_his own thought_- and now, he was going to be late for his first day. Torn between two simple and yet hard choices, Zero finally made up his mind and chose his job first. As long as his earing was still with him, where he put it safely inside his pocket then he felt glad and secure.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Once he reached the town, the silverette straightaway rushed his steps to the Lilly Roses Bakery and went inside, ignoring the loud '_jingle'_ sounds from the bell at the front door and once he noticed the owner of the bakery was cleaning the customer table all by her own, Zero immediately apologized for his lateness and nibbled his lower lips cutely with shame –not that he aware of his own action- making some of the customer that were enjoying their breakfast cooed at the scene. But then, a small chuckle escaped from Shizuka's mouth when she saw the adorable sight of his first worker apologizing to her. How a young man like him at this age could still be so cute and adorable?

"Good morning to you too, Zero. You're quite early though but it's okay. After all, you are my first worker." Shizuka giggled a bit when she saw some of her costumers couldn't stop staring at the beauty of her new employee.

"I apologize. I thought I was late." Zero answered shyly completely unaware of the '_kyaa_' sounds from around him.

"Now then, help me clean the dishes and what else? Ah, you're going to help me with the baking after that since we –well, you have to deliver it at two in the afternoon. Now, rise and shine! We got works to do!" the owner said with delight without wasting any time and handed the black and white stripe apron with lilies logo on the front to Zero.

"We're going to bake? Finally…" Zero mumbled at the last word as his amethyst eyes sparkled with eagerness. His broken earing was the last thing in his mind at the moment and now it was all about baking stuff.

"Yes, dear and now go to work!" replied Shizuka and arched an eyebrow.

With that, Zero quickly scrambled to the back and began his first work of the day which was washing the dishes. Hmm, it was not bad at all. Once he was out of their sight, some of the customers especially girl and woman let out groans and grunts of disappointment at the disappearance of the adorable and yet beautiful young man just now. The owner of the bakery just laughed and resumed back her work.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Inside the classroom, the new teacher felt so restless and stayed inside while his students were having their one hour lunch before the class session continued. To teach so many students in his class, especially the ones who were always enjoy breaking the rules and the delinquents in his class were officially made him tired for the first day even it was only for a few hours. Some of the students were difficult to be associated with. He never thought it was really this hard for his first day and not to mention he had to face that Kuran bastard everyday onwards. Thinking of the bastard that used to be Zero's lover made him wanted to _punch_ this Kuran guy with his own hand for hurting the silverette's feelings.

Takiyama Kaito wasn't the one who could take things lightly. He was a stubborn young man despite of his impassive face and Zero was the only one he could tolerate with and would easily give in and do whatever Zero wanted him to do. One thing he knew was that he could not force someone he loved to return his feelings no matter how stubborn he was. For that reason, Kaito valued his friendship with Zero.

However at the moment, Kaito felt really angry towards his best friend. He had been trying to call Zero for who knows who many times already since last night but until now; he still hadn't picked up any of his calls. Did he already forgotten about him? Or, he didn't bother to answer his call? Ah, Takiyama Kaito, stop thinking nonsense!

"Why the heck is he still not picking up his phone, that idiot?" the new teacher groaned as he tried to call his best friend over and over again only to have that stupid machine answered it.

But before he could do anything, someone had tackled him from behind with tight grip around his neck. Letting out small sighs, Kaito pushed the person that clinging behind him away and turned around only to find the chairman staring at him with puppy eyes.

"Ah, Kaito-kun! There you are! I need you to do something for me. I need you and Kaname picked up my chocolate cake at Lily Roses Bakery right now since I can't wait for another hour! Ne, Kaito-kun?" Kaien grinned enthusiastically.

"Chocolate cake? What are you? And why do I have to go with that person? I can just go alone, you know-" Kaito protested furiously. However, there was an odd twinkle reflected in the chairman's eyes. Kaien hummed in weird way while keep on staring at the person before him making Kaito uncomfortable and immediately gave up. "Fine! I'll go and get your stupid cake!"

"Good then! Kaname is waiting for you outside the gate! Now, move along!" added Kaien, his smile widening a bit and quickly pushed Kaito outside the classroom before he left.

Once the chairman left, Kaito took a deep breath trying to calm down and half-heartedly he took steps forward to the school gate. Now, he had to be friendly with this Kuran bastard! Not a chance! And now there he was, with his expensive clothes and his stupid face. He then made his way towards Kaname and stopped there once he was close enough. Despite the fact he hated this Kuran person, Kaito really envied him for he had Zero's love.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Kaito murmured disinterestedly and walked away without waiting any response from Kaname, knowing that Kaname would follow him from behind. Only a tired sigh could be heard from behind.

_*~* KZ *~*_

Both of them just walked instead of using their own car since it only took about less than 10 minutes from their school to the town. Once they reached the town, Kaname lead the way to the bakery since Kaito was a newcomer in this town. In their tense and awkward surrounding, not a word escaped from their mouth – well, Kaname was the only who brave enough to ask the new teacher if he knew the way or not, he had to force himself to asked the new guy, not willingly. After few minutes, they finally reached the place and let out a grateful sigh.

Without wasting any second, Kaname moved forward and was about to go inside and stopped when Kaito's phone suddenly rang. The new teacher lazily answered it and ended the call almost thrity seconds after he answered it.

"Oi, Kuran! I'll be right back. The chairman asked me to buy some white chalks and superglue" Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance and left the place as soon as he said it.

"Whatever you say," Kaname sighed and went inside.

But something surprised him once he entered the place. Auburn eyes met with amethyst eyes.

"Welcome to the Lilly Roses Bakery!" the owner of these amethyst eyes greeted him.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

_I'm really sorry but I just had to stop right here! XD As for the next chapter, there will be KaZe moments! –smirks- Please don't blame me! –using puppy eyes-_

_Ah, I've changed the bakery name from Bloody Rose Bakery to Lily Roses Bakery. :D  
_

_Now it's time for the quiz: Who is the person Rido just bumped into? Also, please vote my poll in my profile! :D_

_Lastly pretty please review! :D_


End file.
